


Black, Purple and Royal Blue.

by brightlikeloulou



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (that's a tag?), :), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, But Mostly Smut, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Daryl Dixon in Lingerie, Daryl is loud in bed, Dildos, Dom/sub, Edging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I’m sorry this is filthy, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Paul is a caring Dom tho, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockings, Sub!Daryl, Teasing, Throat Fucking, Top!Jesus, Vibrators, bottom!daryl, dom!jesus, i think that's all?, safe words, they're in love, unwritten aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Daryl has a demanding mouth and he gets punished for it.





	Black, Purple and Royal Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> This be the kinkiest shit I've ever written. 
> 
> Also yes, the title is named after the colours of Daryl's sex toys. :)

Paul groans in irritation as he hangs up his phone, he tosses it onto the bed and it bounces as he sits down on the edge of the bed and buries his face in his hands, groaning once again.

He hears shuffling from behind him and then there’s fingers dancing across his back. “What’s the matter?” Daryl asks groggily as he moves his hand to Paul’s waist and squeezes gently.

Paul sighs and turns his head to look at Daryl, his dark hair is messy falling loosely around his face and down his shoulders, his eyes a little puffy and he’s blinking heavily as he tries to keep himself awake. “Boss just called me, I no longer have the day off.” Paul grumbles as he turns completely to face Daryl, his eyes trail from the man’s face and down his torso, licking his lips at the sight of Daryl’s nipples because he’s always had a thing for them.

“Eyes up, asshole.” Daryl grunts.

Paul’s eyes snap up and he finds Daryl looking at him with a lazy smirk on his face. “Can’t help it.” Paul murmurs as he leans down, he steadies himself with a hand on the mattress beside Daryl’s head and then proceeds to press their lips together.

Daryl hums into the kiss and licks his way into Paul’s mouth as he runs his hands up his back and Paul kisses Daryl deeper and purposely nibbles his lip after a few moments before he pulls away, he sits back up and looks down at his fiancé’s beautifully flushed face.

“Do you have to go?” Daryl asks softly as he licks his lip and glances down at Paul’s lips and then at his erection that’s outline is visible through his boxers.

Paul nods and sighs sadly. “Afraid so, baby.” He murmurs and then after a moment he reaches forward and grabs a hold of the covers that cover the lower part of Daryl’s torso and he pulls it down, licking his lips again at the sight of his tummy and v-line. 

Daryl scrunches up his nose and slightly jerks his hips upwards. “Was looking forward to having the day with you.” He says as one of his hands begins to trace patterns on Paul’s bare and pale thigh.

Paul huffs a small laugh and moves his hand to Daryl’s chest and he begins pinching and pulling at one of his pink nipples making Daryl bite his lip and let out a small moan.

“Can you wait until I get home?” Paul asks.

“Could.” Daryl grunts and begins rolling his hips slightly, seeking friction against Paul’s nearby thigh. “But if you make me come now, I’ll be good tonight.” Daryl grunts at him.

Paul lets out a breath and Daryl’s words go straight to his own swelling cock. “That’s awfully demanding of you.” Paul says lowly and gives Daryl’s nipple a pinch, hard enough to make him hiss in pain. “Good boys ask politely.” Paul tells him and watches as small signs of regret flash over Daryl’s face.

Paul stands up from the bed and Daryl almost whines, knowing he’s messed up, he doesn’t like being not being good.

Paul walks over to his nightstand and pulls the drawer open, aware of Daryl’s keen eyes watching his every move from where he still lays on the bed, managing to give his completely hard cock a quick rub of his hand.

Paul squats down to pull open the bottom drawer and he bites his lip as he looks through what Daryl designated as the ‘fuck drawer’ and searches for Daryl’s cock ring.

Paul glances up to the bed and finds Daryl still on his back and looking over at him. “Push the covers off completely and take off your boxers.” Paul says to him and goes back to his search when Daryl begins doing so.

“How do you want me laying?” Daryl asks once he’s done and Paul smirks a little at how eager Daryl is to please him and to make up for his misbehavior.

Paul grabs the simplest of cock-rings that they have, just a plain violet purple silicone one that Daryl prefers when he needs to be wearing it for long periods of time, like he will be today. 

“Like that is fine.” Paul says as he stands back up and makes his way around to the other side of the bed where Daryl is still laying, not needing to get on the bed just yet.

Paul takes a few moments to appreciate Daryl, his long legs are stretched out comfortably, his cock laying against his hip hard and beginning to leak. Paul’s eyes move up further and he appreciates the pale colour of his torso and the way his chest moves up and down in an even rhythm with his deep breaths, his face is flushed deeply and his lips are glistening with saliva.

“I’m not going to go too hard on you now because I did promise to spend the day with you.” Paul says as he runs his hands up and down Daryl’s thighs a few times.

“Thank you.” Daryl replies quietly and scrunches his nose up as Paul places the ring on his cock and Paul smirks at Daryl soft moans due to the contact from his fingers.

“Roll over, ass up with your chest and face on the bed.” Paul tells him and arousal flows through him when Daryl immediately does as he’s told. “Good boy.” Paul says as he runs his hands up and down Daryl’s back, tracing his scars and Daryl hums in appreciation from the praise. “You’ll get the rest of your punishment tonight.” Paul informs Daryl and he feels Daryl shiver at his words.

After a few more moments of just touching Daryl, he lightly traces two of his fingers down over his hole quickly before beginning to make his way back to the drawer. “What plug would you like?” Paul asks him as he squats down again and looks over at Daryl.

Daryl turns his head to look at him and he seems a little surprised at being allowed to choose. “The medium black one please, Paul.” He answers politely, they had tried out many things in bed and Daryl calling Paul ‘sir’ is something they have tried but neither of them were all that into it, so Daryl is just to call him Paul.

Paul nods and digs through the drawer until he finds the plug he’s looking for, it’s another one of Daryl’s favorites. The plug is black with a royal blue jewel on the end of it, it’s the medium of a three-piece set and is three inches long which is the ideal size for Daryl to have in all day.

Before going back to Daryl, he filters through the drawer until he finds the oil-based lube. The plug is silicone, so he can’t use their usual silicone based lube and the water based lube dries out too quickly.

He stands at the foot of the bed and places the plug and lube onto the bed, he frowns at Daryl’s positioning and reaches for the man’s hips. “Move back, so I can reach you better.” Paul says and Daryl does as he’s told, Paul taps the back of Daryl’s thighs and Daryl immediately understands what Paul is asking and spreads his legs apart to expose his hole to him.

Paul reaches for the lube and pours some onto two of his fingers and then spreads the lube around Daryl’s hole for a moment before pushing both of his fingers inside, Daryl moans and pushes back against Paul’s hand and Paul lightly slaps his asscheek in warning and Daryl whines but stops.

Paul moves his fingers in and out of him fluently and then begins to scissor them to stretch him open enough to take the plug and Daryl moans in appreciation with every movement.

Once he’s considered Daryl stretched open enough, he removes his fingers from Daryl’s hole and Daryl earns himself another light slap when he pushes back for more and whines.

“I want you to keep this in and ring on all day.” Paul says as he lubes up the plug. “But you can take the ring off if you get uncomfortable but just have it back on by the time I get home and you can take the plug out only to reapply lube if you need it.” Paul tells him as he pushes the plug inside of his entrance. “If you need to remove either of them permanently, text me your safe word and I’ll call you to make sure you’re alright.” Paul continues. “Tell me if you understand and tell me your safe word.”

“I understand, Paul and my safe word is pineapple.” Daryl replies with a shaky voice as Paul caresses his asscheeks once the plug is in.

“That’s my good boy.” Paul says and leans down and press some kisses across his back.

Daryl hums happily and wriggles his ass a bit before going silent for a few moments. “Do I get to come, Paul?” He asks quietly and hopefully.

Paul shakes his head even though Daryl can’t see him. “No, you don’t deserve to.” Paul replies and Daryl whimpers. “You’re not coming until tonight after your punishment, you’re not allowed to touch yourself while I’m gone either.” Paul replies as places his hands on Daryl’s hips and tugs to signal him to turn back over which he does.

Daryl nods as he settles comfortably against the sheets and looks up at Paul. “Okay.” He accepts but his voice still sounds a bit disappointed. “Can I make you come?” He then asks a few moments later as he blinks up at Paul cutely.

Paul can’t help smiling at him and he knows he’s the softest dom because all Daryl needs to do is be cute and Paul melts. “I would love for you to but I need to get ready for work.” He tells the other man and moves his hand into Daryl’s hair, pushing it out of his face and then twirling his fingers through it.

Daryl pouts slightly in a way that he would deny if Paul ever said anything to him. “Okay, do you want me to make you some breakfast?” He then asks.

Paul smiles at him wider and leans down to press a loving kiss to his forehead. “No thank you, sweetheart. I’m not hungry.” Paul replies before stepping away from Daryl and walking into their walk-in closet.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Paul's ready for work, he steps out of the bathroom and back into their bedroom. He smiles at the sight of Daryl laying back under the blankets and asleep, his mouth opened partly and his nose screwed up adorably. 

Paul steps over to the bed and sits down on the edge of the bed as and reaches for Daryl, he begins to trace his fingers over his exposed shoulder and smiles softly when goosebumps appear on his skin and Daryl wriggles a little as he sighs.

“I can’t believe I get to marry you.” Paul whispers fondly, knowing that Daryl is awake as he begins trailing his finger over Daryl’s temple.

A smile breaks out of Daryl’s face and he opens his eyes. “I love you.” Daryl whispers and Paul feels Daryl’s hand land near his thigh.

“Love you too.” Paul says and pecks Daryl’s lips before standing up. “Now, tell me today’s rules.” Paul tells Daryl, it’s something they do whenever Daryl is having a punishment or orders carried out when Paul isn’t home, it’s for Paul to make sure Daryl has an understanding of what’s happening and if he does something wrong anyway he can be punished for it and for Paul’s own piece of mind.  

Daryl blinks a few times before speaking. “I’m not allowed to come. I can’t take off the cock ring unless it gets too uncomfortable and if I do take it off, it needs to be back on before you get home. I can’t take the plug out unless I need more lube on it and I need to put it back in and if I need to remove them permanently I text you pineapple.” Daryl replies as he almost nuzzles against Paul’s hand.

Paul smiles proudly. “Good boy, I want you to do one more thing for me.” He replies and smiles when Daryl nods eagerly. “I want you to be dressed up nicely for me when I get home, can you do that for me?” Paul says to him.

Daryl smiles. “Mhm, I can.” He replies before lazily letting his eyes close again.

Paul smiles back and pecks Daryl’s lips quickly before standing up from the bed and beginning to make his way to the door. “I’ll see you tonight, baby.” Paul calls out as he closes the bedroom door behind and begins making his way down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

Paul tosses his wallet and car keys onto the kitchen counter on his stomach swirls with excitement. He then makes his way over to the fridge and pulls it open, he grabs one of the plastic bottles of water bottles from it before closing it once again and then beginning to walk in the direction of the stairs. 

He swears he could almost sprint up them he’s so fucking ready to fuck his fiancé.

Once he reaches their bedroom he pushes the door open and frowns a little when he doesn’t see Daryl but then he sees that the bathroom door is closed. “Baby?” He calls out as he makes his way over to his nightstand.

“Be out in a second, Paul.” Daryl replies.

Paul smiles and places the water bottle on the nightstand before he squats down and once again begins sifting through the ‘fuck drawer’ as he waits for Daryl to come out from the bathroom, hopefully in a nice little outfit for him.

Paul pulls out a cloth and places it beside the water bottle and then the same lube they had used in the morning and places it on the bed, following the lube is a white cotton rope, a white magic wand vibrator and a royal blue seven inch vibrating dildo.

Once he has those all placed on the bed he begins to arrange the pillows on the bed, enough at the top of the bed so Daryl will be comfortable while Paul has him on his back and more stacked further down the bed for Daryl to rest his ass on to give Paul better access to his hole.

When he hears the bathroom door open, Paul turns around and immediately bites his lip to stifle a quiet groan as he looks Daryl up and down. The man is wearing something Paul hasn’t seen him in before, so he must have bought it recently, a black silk camisole that’s slightly flowy and has lace lining the edges, it hugs his perfect shoulders nicely but leaves his defined collarbones and his hickeys on display, the camisole is tight on the top of his chest but becomes looser past his hard nipples that are visibly hard. He also wears a pair of black lace boy shorts, the shorts keep are tight and don’t leave much to the imagination as the lace allows his skin to stay visible and even with the pattern of the lace thickens around his crotch, Paul can still see Daryl’s balls and hard cock and not just their outline. To finish it off, Daryl wears a pair of thigh high sheer black stockings that have a thick lace lining at the top.

Paul’s eyes widen and he licks his lips as he looks Daryl all over, his jeans becoming impossibly tight in the crotch area.

Daryl stands nervously by the bathroom door as he keeps his head down, his hair falling around his face and he nervously fiddles with the bottom of the camisole between two of his fingers.

Paul clears his throat. “Come here.” He says and keeps his eyes on the way Daryl’s body moves as he walks. Daryl stops just a foot in front of him and Paul reaches out to feel the material of the camisole. “All of this is new, baby. When did you get it?” Paul asks as hums at the feeling of Daryl’s solid chest below his hands.

“Last weekend.” Daryl replies quietly as he shifts on his feet nervously.

Paul hums as he continues to rub his hands all over Daryl’s torso. “You’ve never worn stockings for me before.” Paul says as his eyes trail down the man’s body to look at his long legs. Daryl grunts and shrugs his shoulders and Paul clicks his tongue. “Don’t be rude, answer me.” He tells the other man and pinches his hip.

Daryl jumps slightly. “Never thought about it until I saw them.” He mumbles.

Paul sighs and decides that’s good enough. “Get on your knees.” Paul tells him and Daryl grunts as he does so.

Paul proceeds to remove his clothes, He pulls his sweater up and over his head and lets it drop to the floor and he smirks when Daryl’s eyes immediately begin trailing over his muscled torso, settling on his abs, following his shirt is his belt and then his jeans and boxers.

Daryl licks his lips and then bites his bottom one as Paul’s long and thick cock is revealed. “Please.” He whispers.

Paul takes a step closer and Daryl rocks on his knees. “What do you want, baby?” He asks as he wraps a hand around himself.

“Please, fuck my mouth.” He replies hoarsely.

Paul hums and reaches out with the hand that’s not around his cock and places it on Daryl’s face, he runs his thumb over Daryl’s high cheekbone for a few moments before moving it upwards and tangling it in the man’s hair. He takes another step closer and presses the head of his cock against Daryl’s lips, smirking at the way Daryl is fighting his desire to open his mouth and take Paul into it but he knows better, that he’s not allowed to suck Paul’s dick until Paul tells him to.

Paul swipes the head of his cock over Daryl’s lips, smearing pre-come over them until Daryl is rocking on his knees and whining as he looks up at Paul with his blue eyes desperate.

Paul chuckles. “Open your mouth.” Paul says and Daryl eagerly does so.

Paul pushes his cock inside of Daryl’s mouth making the other man moan in appreciation, Paul continues to push inside for a few moments until he feels Daryl gag and he pulls back out only to thrust back in, beginning to process of making Daryl deep throat him.

Paul grunts as he tugs at Daryl’s hair and fucks into the man’s mouth, the heat and wetness of it causes Paul’s stomach to tighten and he begins considering wether he should come himself before beginning to use the toys on Daryl.

Ultimately he decides against it and allows Daryl to enjoy suck him off for another minute or so before he pulls on Daryl’s hair hard enough that the man decides that’s him being told to pull off, and he does, he removes his mouth from Paul’s cock and Paul bites his lip at the sight of saliva dripping down his chin from his swollen lips.

Paul smiles at his boy and pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “You’re so fucking good with your mouth, sweet boy.” Paul tells Daryl and a smiles breaks out over the other man’s face and he nuzzles against Paul’s thigh for a moment and then kisses it making Paul chuckle. “Get up on the bed now, on your back with your ass on the pillows.” Paul instructs him.

Once Daryl is in position, Paul crawls on top of him and sits on Daryl’s stomach with his knees either side of him and his cock resting against his chest and drippling pre-come onto the black silk of his camisole.

Paul reaches over to the pile of supplies on the bed and picks up the rope, he unties the knot that’s keeping it together. “Hold your hands to the headboard.” He tells Daryl and once the man has done as he says he ties his hands together and then ties them to the headboard. He tugs on it to make sure it’s secure before he looks down to meet Daryl’s eyes, finding the man looking at him with a hungry expression. “Too tight?” Paul asks with a quirked brow.

Daryl tugs on the rope and shakes his head. “No, Paul.” He replies and wriggles slightly.

Paul leans down and presses their lips together hard, kissing the other man passionately and claiming his mouth his own for a few minutes as he grinds his cock against the silk.

Paul moves off of Daryl’s chest after a few moments and moves to sit down on the bed between Daryl’s widely spread legs, he places his hands at Daryl’s feet and then runs them up and down Daryl’s legs, feeling the material of Daryl’s stockings beneath his palms.

“I love these on you.” Paul says lowly as he does and smiles fondly at the sight of a blush lighting up Daryl’s face but he frowns again when Daryl doesn’t reply to him, he moves his hands up to Daryl’s thighs and pinches the sensitive skin making Daryl yelp in suprise.

“Sorry, Paul.” He says quickly and he tries to wriggle his thighs away from Paul’s mean fingers. “Thank you, I’ll wear them for you more.”

Paul stops the pinching and proceeds to rub the red marks he had just left gently. “Good boy.” Paul replies and then his eyes move down to Daryl’s crotch, Paul looks at his hard cock through the lace and smirks at how much it’s straining the material. “Tell me your safe word.” Paul says as he places a hand on Daryl’s crotch.

“Pineapple.” Daryl replies after moaning at the contact of Paul’s hand.

“That’s my good boy.” Paul says and treats Daryl to a few rubs of his hand and the other man moans loudly in appreciation as he bucks against it. “Do you still have your ring on and your plug in?” Paul asks him, knowing that he should do since he never got a text.

Daryl nods. “Yeah, I had to take the plug out for more lube after a couple of hours.” Daryl replies quietly and Paul can tell by the look on his face that he has more to say, so he doesn’t say anything. “It’s getting a bit uncomfortable again, could I please have some more lube?” He asks nervously after being silent.

Paul licks his lips as he stops palming Daryl’s cock to pull the panties to the side to expose the dark blue jewel of his butt plug that fills his hole. “I can just take it out, baby. You weren’t going to having it for much longer anyway.” Paul replies as he carefully grabs the plug and he carefully starts to pull it out, being more careful than usual due to Daryl saying he’s uncomfortable. 

“Thank you, Paul.” Daryl replies as Paul pulls the plug out.

Paul groans softly at the sight of Daryl’s slightly gaping hole, there’s still traces of lube making his skin shiny but Paul can understand why he was getting uncomfortable since there isn’t much.

Paul places a finger at his hole and swirls it around his entrance for a moment and then pushes it inside and rubs it against his walls, finding there’s still enough lube for one finger to be comfortable.

He moves his finger in and out of Daryl’s body while Daryl moans beneath him, his hands tugging on the ropes that bind him to the headboard.

Paul pulls his finger out and then moves his hand away from Daryl, making the panties fall back into place and Daryl whines at the loss of contact.

Paul reaches over Daryl’s leg for the magic wand vibrator and grabs it, smirking at the way Daryl licks his lips in excitement.

Paul turns the vibrator on to the highest setting straight away, not wanting to give Daryl a chance to warm up first.

He places the vibrator on Daryl’s cock, pressing it against the sensitive tip through the lace and relishing the way Daryl moans loudly and his hips jump around the bed, trying to get away from the sensation.

Paul chuckles and moves the vibrator further down his cock, spreading the vibrations all over the length of his cock and he’s relishing the noises Daryl is making for him.

“Fuck, Paul.” Daryl whimpers.

“Feels strong, huh, baby?” Paul murmurs and leans down to press his lips against Daryl’s inner thigh.

Daryl whines in response and squeezes his eyes closed.

“Tell me.” Paul says to him, Daryl not using his words is easily what he gets in trouble for the most.

“Paul, feels so good.” He tries again.

Paul huffs. “Guess that’s good enough.” He says and then moves the vibrator back up to press against the head of Daryl’s leaking cock.

Daryl cries out and tugs desperately at his restraints as he rotates between grinding his cock against the vibrator and trying to get away from it.

Paul watches in awe at the way Daryl moves, the shaking of his thighs and calves, the rapid rise and fall of his chest and the way he arches his back, how he moves his head from side as he moans a collection of curses along with Paul’s name.

“Oh fuck, Paul. I’m so close.” Daryl gasps out and then makes a sob like noise when Paul removes the vibrator.

Paul chuckles at his reaction. “Did you think I was going to let you come?” He asks with a devilish smirk and Daryl whimpers as he thrusts his hips upwards, trying to get the friction back.

Paul chuckles again and after a few moments to let Daryl to calm down, he places the vibrator back on Daryl’s cock, moving it along his length and pressing down even firmer at the head of his cock, his own cock throbs with arousal at the sight of Daryl’s body squirming around desperately as he feels the vibrations move through his cock and the noises he makes, fuck, if those were the last things Paul ever heard, he would be happy.

“Paul, oh god.” Daryl whines as he clenches his hands around nothing and Paul considers stuffing the cloth between them to give him something to squeeze but there’s something so arousing about Daryl looking so fucking desperate that he decides not to.

Paul hums as he presses the vibrator to the head of Daryl’s cock again and moves it in small circles which causes Daryl to cry out and then whimper desperately.

“Tell me when you’re close, understand?” Paul tells the other man as he watches his thighs shake.

Daryl nods and bites his lip.

“Use. Your. Words.” Paul says in a growl.

“I’m sorry, Paul. Yes, I understand, I’ll tell you when I’m close.” Daryl whines out as he opens his eyes to look up at Paul with his watery blue eyes.

“You know I don’t like when you don’t use your words.” Paul replies lowly.

Daryl nods. “I’m sorry, Paul. I don’t mean to.” He apologies and then cries out again. “I’m close.” He tells Paul and Daryl whimpers when Paul once again removes the stimulation from his cock.

Paul repeats the process of pulling Daryl to the edge and then forcing back from it three more times before turning off the vibrator and placing it down on the bed beside his legs.

Daryl is a mess below him, he’s covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his face with it and his panties are soiled with his pre-come. His eyes rotate between being squeezed closed and blinking up desperately at Paul, moans and cries fall desperately from his lips whenever Paul touches him.

“You’re doing so well, baby.” Paul murmurs as he presses kisses up and down his inner thighs. “Such a good boy.”

Daryl whines softly. “Thank you, Paul.” He replies.

Paul hums at the sight of the man a mess below him and rubs Daryl’s thighs.

“Paul, I need to come.” Daryl whimpers with a pained expression spread over his face.

Paul chuckles at his words and leans down over his body, stopping just a few inches from his lips. “I know you do but you’re not allowed to.” He replies with a smirk and Daryl has enough time to whine quickly before Paul presses their lips together.

After the kiss Paul moves off of Daryl’s body and reaches for the royal blue vibrating dildo on the bed beside Daryl’s legs as well as the lube, he locks his eyes with Daryl’s as he spreads the lube over the dildo in the same way he would jerk off Daryl’s cock, smirking at the way Daryl’s blush deepens and he bites his lip. 

Paul moves the dildo into one hand and wipes his other hand over the covers to remove the access lube, Paul then reaches over towards Daryl’s crotch. “As fucking gorgeous as you look in these, baby, I’m going to need to take them off.” Paul tells the other man as he hooks his fingers beneath Daryl’s lace panties and begins maneuvering them off Daryl’s body.

Daryl smiles at the praise and once they’re off he spreads his legs as wide as he can to expose his entrance to Paul even more. “How many more times are you going to edge me, Paul?” He asks quietly, he knows that sometimes he’s not supposed to ask.

Paul looks up at him with a quirked brow. “I don’t know maybe two, three more times, maybe more. Depends on how well you behave.” Paul replies and pinches his thigh again, his way of warning him.

Daryl doesn’t seem happy with his response but he doesn’t say anything.

Paul smiles and rubs where he had just pinched once again as he looks at the man’s cock, it’s rock hard, leaking steadily over his stomach and its red colour is contrasting against the purple of his cock ring.

He settles how he’s sitting and picks up the lube once again, he squirts some onto two of his fingers and reaches out to spread it over around Daryl’s hole before pushing both of his fingers inside of Daryl’s loosened hole to slick him up.

Daryl grunts at the feeling of his fingers and Paul smirks when he pushes back against them.

Once Daryl is slick enough Paul pulls his fingers back out, Daryl’s already stretched from the plug, so he doesn’t need to worry about that.

Paul places the dildo at Daryl’s entrance and looks up to meet his eyes as he pushes it deep inside of him, Daryl cries out loudly and pulls harshly on the ropes around his wrists and Paul knows that he’s going to have to have to apply cream to the rope burn he’s surely going to have by the time they’ve finished.

Paul pushes the toy as deep as it will go and has it angled that it presses directly against Daryl’s prostate before turning on the vibrations, starting off at the highest setting like he had done earlier with his dick.

Daryl makes a noise between a gasp and a moan as his hips jump, Paul smirks proudly and begins to move the toy in and out of Daryl’s body at a slow pace, dragging it against his walls and pushing it hard against his prostate to give him the most intense pleasure and to pull the loudest noises from his mouth.

“Fuck, fuck!” Daryl almost screams as his thighs begin to shake and Paul’s brows raise a little, the toy’s only been inside of the other man for a few moments and Paul can tell from Daryl’s physical cues that he’s already on the edge of coming.

Paul thrusts the toy in and out in small and quick thrusts a few more times and when Daryl whimpers and then moans loudly, Paul pulls it out.

Daryl throws his head back and groans. “Paul- fuck- need to come, please, please.” He begins to whine as he wriggles around and squeezes his eyes closed.

“That didn’t take you long did it?” Paul asks as he moves his hand to very lightly trail his fingers over Daryl’s cock, sending tiny sparks of pleasure through the man’s body. “So fucking desperate, huh?”

Daryl nods. “Please, it fucking hurts.” He begs and bucks against Paul’s hand as he pants.

Paul smirks and then pushes the dildo back inside of him in one movement and he gets a loud moan and swear in response.

“That what you wanted?” He asks cheekily.

“Want to come, please, please.” He whines in response and squeezes his eyes closed.

Paul moves the toy into him deeper and grinds it directly against his prostate and he swears the noise that comes from Daryl is the most desperate thing he’s ever heard.

Paul looks up to Daryl’s from where he’s watching himself thrust the dildo in and out of the man, his eyes look over the sweat that soaks his hair and sits in droplets on the tip of his cute nose, the deep redness of his face, especially his cheeks. Paul licks his lips at the sight of Daryl’s opened mouth, the saliva that shines his lip and drips slightly from the corner of his mouth and Paul decides that he’s going to buy a ball gag, wanting to see what those lips will look like stretched around it instead, usually when Paul gags Daryl he does it by shoving his own boxers into the man’s mouth.

Paul reaches removes the hand that he had moving up and down Daryl’s leg feeling the material of the stockings to his crotch and he wraps his hand around Daryl’s swollen balls and begins to gently roll them in his palm, giving them a soft squeeze when he watches tears of frustration leak from Daryl’s eyes.

Paul’s own erection is aching and he knows he won’t be able to go much longer himself before he needs to be inside of Daryl, so he removes his hand from Daryl’s balls to his cock instead and he begins to jerk it to relieve some of the pressure.

“Oh, shit, Paul.” He whines as his back arches. “I can’t, I can’t! I’m gonna come.” He groans and once again sobs when Paul removes his hand and then the dildo.

“Good boy.” Paul praises as he places the dildo back down on the bed with the other toys. “Did so well to not come.” He tells the other man once he’s had a few moments to calm down.

Daryl smirks a little, happy with the praise and opens his wet eyes to look at Paul. “Thank you, Paul. I like being good for you.” He murmurs, eyes watching Paul move the dildo away hopefully.

Paul smiles and leans over Daryl’s body, he presses his lips against the other man’s roughly and messily for a while, until he has Daryl moaning into his mouth and then he pulls away and reaches for the rope that’s tying Daryl to the headboard.

He undoes it, revealing red and burned wrists. “Roll over, ass up, face down.” He instructs Daryl as he sits back.

Daryl does as Paul says slowly, his body feeling like jelly and his arms and legs sore.

“Good boy.” Paul says once he has and moves so he’s directly behind the other man, he grabs himself two handfuls of the man’s muscly and perfect ass and squeezes hard, making half-moon indents with his fingers and making sure to leave bruises for the morning.

“Thank you.” Daryl replies, his voice strained and his accent thicker with his arousal as he pushes his ass out towards Paul, arching his back in the way he knows Paul loves and resting his head on his arms.

Paul reaches for the lube for the last time that night and coats his cock in it before placing his tip at Daryl’s gaping, slick and shiny entrance.

“Do you want my cock? Do you want to come?” Paul asks as he teases Daryl even more by moving the head of his cock over his entrance and down to press against his balls instead of pushing in.

Daryl nods vigorously and wiggles his ass as he pushes back against him. “Yes!” He replies. “Please, Paul. I need your cock in me, I need you to make me come.” He groans, his voice more high-pitched than it usually becomes.

Paul’s happy with Daryl’s words, so he moves his cock back to Daryl’s entrance and grips the man’s ass cheeks hard as he thrusts inside of him in one long, smooth thrust, groaning and closing his eyes as he does.

Daryl groans in appreciation and buries his face into his hands, pushing back against Paul’s cock eagerly and beginning to fuck himself on it. Paul allows him to do so for a few moments, relishing the feeling of his cock moving in and out of Daryl’s hot and slick heat as they both moan.

Paul grips Daryl’s hips and holds them, the signal for the other man to stop his movements and Paul smiles when does. “Good boy.” He groans and then begins thrusting into his body hard, the force of his thrusts rock Daryl’s body forward which causes his silk camisole to fall down and bunch up around his shoulder blades and neck, exposing the pale and scarred skin of his muscled back and Paul can’t help himself from reaching out a hand and running it over the flesh.

Paul keeps his thrusts deep and evenly spaced, the sound of skin slapping against skin along with moans and the slight creaking of their bed filling the bedroom as they fuck.

“Please, Paul!” Daryl moans after a few minutes, his hands having moved to desperately grip the covers beneath his fingers.

Paul smirks and gives him a particularly hard thrust.

Paul’s avoiding Daryl’s prostate on purpose, much to the other man’s dismay and Daryl is a mess, tears dripping down his face from his desperation and his body is covered in sweat as he fucks himself back onto Paul’s cock again, too far gone to care that it’s something he can and has been punished for.

When Daryl whines particularly loudly, Paul decides to give him a break and he thrusts inside of him again but this time at the right angle for his cock to rub and press right against that special spot inside of his fiancé that makes his cock throb 

And Paul’s sure it does because Daryl whimpers pathetically and removes his tear stained face from where he had been hiding it in his arms. “Paul, it hurts so fucking bad.” He sobs. “Please let me come, please let me come.”

Paul watches him as he continues thrusting, biting his lip as his own orgasm begins to swirl in his stomach, he knows he won’t be far from spilling inside of the other man.

He doesn’t reply to Daryl and keeps moving quickly, making Daryl sob again and wriggle beneath him and Paul catches the way he’s trying to rub his cock against the covers beneath them to get the friction against it that he needs to come.

Paul huffs, knowing that if Daryl is desperate enough to come when he’s not allowed to and risk facing the punishment he would get for it then he must _really, really_ need to come.

Paul moves his hand from the man’s back and threads it into his hair instead, yanking his head up hard enough to make him whimper. “Stop fucking moving your cock against the covers.” He hisses at him as he continues to slam into his heat. “You can come whenever you want but with nothing touching your cock.” He tells Daryl before releasing his hair and moving his hand back to grip his hip again like his other instead.

Daryl whimpers at Paul’s harsh words but he’s glad he’s not going to be punished any further. He squeezes his eyes closed and tries to focus on how Paul’s cock feels inside of him instead on the painful throb of his cock that hangs heavy beneath him.

Paul moans from his own pleasure and watches as Daryl’s thighs shake and then almost seem to spasm. “Tell me when you’re coming.” Paul reminds him even though he should know by now because he’s always meant to tell him.

Daryl nods and after a few more moments of fucking, his jaw drops open. “I’m coming!” He moans loudly and swears, groans and cries slip from his lips as his cock pulses with his orgasm and his come spurts all over the bed beneath him.

Paul groans loudly at the sight of him and is able to thrust a few more times before his own orgasm is crashing over him in intense waves as he spills thick ropes of come into Daryl’s body and continues thrusting to ride out of much of their orgasms as they can. 

Once their orgasms are over, Paul pulls out gently and then groans at the sight of his come leaking out of Daryl’s hole and dripping down to his balls and down his thighs

“You’re fucking gorgeous.” Paul murmurs as he rubs his thighs and then rolls him over to lay on his back, finding the other man looking up at him with sleepy blue eyes.

Daryl smiles lazily. “Thank you for letting me come.” He whispers.

Paul smiles back and leans down over him to kiss his lips lovingly for a while, pulling away when he becomes aware of the droplets of sweat rolling down his back, temples, neck and chest and he knows that Daryl won’t feeling too pleasant either.

“Stand up for me.” Paul says as he takes Daryl’s hands to help pull him up from the bed.

Once Daryl has done as he said, Paul pulls the silk camisole over his shoulders and then helps him pull off his stockings before cupping his face in his hands and pecking his forehead. “Such a good boy for me, baby.” Paul says.

Daryl blushes at the praise and smiles shyly. “Thank you, Paul.” He murmurs and dances his fingers over Paul’s bare hipbones.

Paul smiles at how sweet Daryl is and moves his lips to kiss both of his cheeks lovingly before taking his hand. “Come on, baby. We need to shower.” He says as he begins walking towards the ensuite.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> Check out my Tumblr @iiloulouii


End file.
